guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanctum Cay (mission)
Objectives Deliver the Scepter of Orr to Vizier Khilbron and rendezvous with Evennia on the other side of the island. * Locate the Vizier and deliver the Scepter. * Make your way to the docks on the opposite side of the island. * BONUS Help the Restless Spirit find his final resting place. * ADDED You have been betrayed! Evennia has been taken. Meet the Vizier at the docks to make your escape. * ADDED Defend the Vizier while he summons a ship for your escape. Get on the boat when he is done. * Get on the boat! Walkthrough Primary Talk to Evennia and she will give you the Scepter. *A player holding the Scepter will gain +1 energy regeneration. *If dropped on the ground, it generates the Scepter of Orr's Aura around it that gives all nearby allies +10 maximum energy. You must deliver the Scepter to the Vizier, who will appear when you arrive at the ancient monastery, located on top of the cliffs. Follow the path shown on the map. After your rendez-vous, the Vizier will instruct you to go east, towards the docks (marked B on the map). Once there you will have to protect him while he summons a ship from the depths. The fight that will ensue between you and the White Mantle that will come from the north and south and try to stop the Vizier from performing the summoning can get overwhelming and is the hardest part of the mission. When the ship is finally afloat, go aboard to finish the mission. Only one party member has to be alive to complete the mission, so you may want to focus on survival later into the battle. You must also protect the Vizier. Try to battle just before the pier and keep the Vizier out of aggro range, so the chance of a Mantle turning to attack him is smaller. Bonus Find the Restless Spirit that loiters around the rock on the beach (marked 1 on the map). Talk to him while holding the Scepter and he will follow you. He will stop walking when the scepter is dropped on the ground. Your goal at this time is to bring him to the Vizier. Once you've delivered the Scepter to the Vizier, you have to wait a moment after the end of the cutscene and talk to the spirit again once you see a green exclamation mark. That will make the spirit follow you once again. Your task now, is to lead him to a graveyard (marked 2 on the map). Follow the path until the Vizier appears for the third time. Stick to the right mountain wall as much as you can. Doing so, will omit the Vizier from appearing at the docks, giving you ample time to get the spirit to the grave and finish the bonus. Do not linger however, since the White Mantle will already start running toward the pier, and the Vizier can be swarmed. Get the spirit to safety and run back quick, unless of course you don't care about finishing the mission. Alternatively you can split up so that one person saves the spirit, while the others keep the Mantle busy. You can also try to use the fact that the Mantle group up on the pier to your advantage. They are a great target for any strong AoE Spells if there is someone that can heal the Vizier while he gets attacked. If done right, you can kill off the large group and then defend the pier as usual. A relatively simple way is to just have the whole party take the brunt of the Mantle assault as normal, but not getting on the boat. The mission won't end until a party member enters the boat, so the bonus can simply be done after the boat is summoned. Be advised that there still can be some Mantle coming afterwards, which could kill the vizier anyway. Keep an eye out for this. A major problem with this strategy is figuring out exactly who the Spirit is following. Bonus & Mission together Completing the mission and bonus together can be difficult if the hordes of Mantle heading to the dock are not dealt with. To complete both the mission and bonus easily (and at the same time), kill all the Mantle mobs as they get to the beach WITHOUT anyone in your party stepping on the beach and summoning the Vizier. Do this before completing the bonus. There is an overhang with green grass that overlooks the beach and dock. Keep your party on this overhang. As Mantle mobs approach the dock, they will enter your aggro range and come up to fight you on the overhang. This can be made easier with ranged weapons and spellcasters. A Minion Master works well here. Once the mobs of Mantle stop coming to the dock, you will be free to complete the bonus and then head back to the dock and finish the mission. Strategy with Heroes and Henchmen In the second half of the mission, the Restless Spirit follows the human party members collectively -- which means if you are the only human player in your party, the spirit follows you regardless of your party's orders. Pick your three favorite heroes and your two favorite henchmen; using Olias or Master of Whispers as a Minion Master is highly recommended. Flag all heroes and henchmen right in front of the bridge to the boat, set them to guard, and leave them there. (Even if they accidentally board the boat, it doesn't 'count' unless a human player does so.) Meanwhile, sneak off to the graveyard alone. You will have to avoid (or simply run past) some incoming White Mantle, but by and large they will not follow you; as long as you are well-armored you should be fine. In the event of death, flag a monk hero to your location for a rez. With the bonus taken care of, rejoin your companions, pick up the drops, and get on the boat. Creatures NPCs *Human ** 15 Evennia ** 20 Vizier Khilbron *Ghost ** 10 Restless Spirit *Undead ** 11 Grasping Ghoul ** 18 Smoke Phantom Monsters *Drake ** 18 Lightning Drake *Giant ** 20 Hill Giant *Imp ** 13 Inferno Imp *Undead ** 16 Hellhound ** 18 Executioner ** 13 Skeleton Ranger ** 18 Bone Dragon ** 17 Damned Cleric ** 18 Necrid Horseman ** 17 Smoke Phantom *White Mantle ** 16 White Mantle Knight ** 18 White Mantle Justiciar ** 16 White Mantle Scout ** 16 White Mantle Seeker ** 18 White Mantle Abbot ** 16 White Mantle Ritualist ** 16 White Mantle Savant Bosses (Skill Captures) *Undead ** 21 Fareed the Unworthy → Warrior's Cunning (unavailable before Marhan's Grotto) ** 21 Bone Dragon → Primal Echoes (unavailable before Copperhammer Mines) ** 21 Fariq Earthturner → Draw Conditions (unavailable before Copperhammer Mines) ** 21 Ghazal the Corrupter ***Animate Bone Fiend (unavailable before The Forgotten Ones at Destiny's Gorge) ***Barbs (unavailable before Camp Rankor) ***Desecrate Enchantments (unavailable before Marhan's Grotto) ** 21 Zaim Grimeclaw ***Mantra of Inscriptions (unavailable before Camp Rankor). ***Signet of Weariness (unavailable before Camp Rankor). ** / 21 Lamaan Wickedwail → Conjure Lightning (unavailable before Camp Rankor) *Human ** 20 Edgar the Iron Fist → Dryder's Defenses (unavailable before Marhan's Grotto) ** 20 Selwin the Fervent ***Convert Hexes (unavailable before Camp Rankor) ***Divine Intervention(unavailable before Copperhammer Mines) ***Draw Conditions (unavailable before Copperhammer Mines) ** 20 Irwyn the Severe → Guilt (unavailable before The Misplaced Sword at Heroes' Audience) Dialogues Briefing from Blade Operative Paulina. Cutscene 1 Cutscene 2 Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: The Amnoon Oasis. *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Sands Of Souls from the Ghostly Hero. Notes *This is the only way in the Prophecies Campaign to reach the Crystal Desert, making this mission one of the few that are absolutely required to get to most of the game. Some players take a short cut from the Temple of the Ages. By doing this, they omit the Maguuma Jungle towns and missions. This is not recommended for first-time players, as they will miss significant parts of the story as well as some useful quests. *Right after the cinematic with the Vizier, you can talk to each of the undead creatures he summons and they will follow you like pets. This is useful for keeping them from dying quickly and for having a few bodyguards. *Stay away from the pier, the Vizier does not appear, and you do not have to protect him, but you still need to kill the mobs as they approach. Unopposed White Mantle will move to the middle of the pier, where the Vizier should be, and when he does appear, all will attack him. *If you play through this mission with henchmen and you happen to be dead when the ship arrives, order your henchmen onto the ship with the flag command. The mission will end if a henchman makes it onto the boat. *Players looking for a cartographer title should visit the two beaches that the White Mantle come from when attacking the Vizier (One to the south, and one to the north east). They should wait around the Vizier for a while after the ship arose, and finish off the last of the attackers and then assault the beaches, killing all the Mantle that did not storm the ship. The South beach is easy, however the north one still has several groups that have to be pulled or they will overwhelm even a strong party. AoE damage works well, since the battle takes place in a narrow ravine. *Undead allies Grasping Ghouls and Smoke Phantoms are quite useful - Phantoms apply weakness at enemies and area damage, while ghouls cripple. It is advised that monks keep eye on their health bars and heal as necesary if they have energy to spare. *In the first cutscene, The Vizier mentioned that the White Mantles captured Evennia and destroyed her ship. If players backtracked to the mission start location, Evinnia can still be seen standing at the pier while her ship is very much intact. This appears to be an oversight. Category:Prophecies missions